


Weapons Testing

by Syberiad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M, Surreal, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm asks Atomizer to help him test a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Testing

Having located Brainstorm’s top secret lab - the entrance to which constantly shifted its location based on a quasi‐nonparametric modified gradient descent algorithm so elaborate, the numbers and variables comprising its solution likewise could not keep still and perpetually rearranged themselves upon the note tablet, as though partaking in some sort of Baroque dance, perhaps a gavotte - Atomizer opened the door and walked inside.

He had not been surprised to find the door unlocked. After all, he was coming here as a guest, hence why he had the notes explaining how to find the right door to open (and at the right time - if he’d opened it moments earlier, it would have led to a small storage closet filled entirely with spare left kneecaps - why did they have that closet anyway? it must be someone’s fetish).

What he was surprised to behold, however, was the lab’s décor; it was quite sparse, utilitarian even - so very unlike Brainstorm, or so he’d always thought, at least. The room was white. At the center stood a simple workbench and upon it rested a gun. To the right was nothing.

The space to the left was occupied by an unknown species of organic plant life; botany being far from his specialty, Atomizer couldn’t describe it in any greater detail than “a small tree” and “blue-ish.”

At the opposite end of the room, stood Brainstorm himself, facing away from the door, with his hands folded behind his back. Atomizer guessed that the other scientist wished to appear mysterious, but the effect was marred somewhat by the way his wings twitched and bounced with visible excitement. Even so, Brainstorm’s giddiness did not completely dissipate the air of mystery. Upon further inspection, Atomizer saw that Brainstorm was looking out a window… and yet, he couldn’t be, because the window in question was black and completely opaque. How strange it was that Atomizer had not immediately seen such a dark point in such a bright room.

Speaking of darkness, something had been bothering him for… well, he wasn’t sure when it’d started exactly, but an unusual darkness kept popping up in the corner of his eye, beginning to creep further into his field of vision - and then vanishing whenever he turned to look. Perhaps he simply needed to get his optical sensors checked out.

"Atomizer, you’re here," Brainstorm said.

His voice sounded strange and it took Atomizer a few moments to realize the other had spoken.

"You asked me to come," he replied. "To test a weapon?"

"Yes, I did." Brainstorm still didn’t turn around. "The weapon is on the table. Test it."

Walking up to the workbench, Atomizer lifted the gun he’d noticed earlier and examined it for a moment before looking around for something on which to test it. He glanced to the right and saw a large broken pillar, the remains of some ancient ruin. How had he not noticed that before? He could have sworn there’d been nothing. Perhaps there really was something wrong with his eyes - a disquieting thought for an archer.

Fortunately, his eyes still functioned well enough to shoot a large target with a gun at close range. He pointed and fired and within seconds the pillar was dust.

"What’s so special about that?" he asked Brainstorm, who still hadn’t turned around.

Brainstorm shook his head. “No. Point it at your head, then pull the trigger.”

Atomizer crosses his arms. “No way am I going to do that.”

The darkness creeping from the corner of his eyes was there again, although this time it was not just in his eyes. He could see it in the corners of the room, peeling away at the edges of the light. It hit him that this probably wasn’t Brainstorm’s real top secret lab.

Brainstorm finally turned around, but the darkness had set in too far for Atomizer to see his face. He only heard his voice. He sounded irritated, but with himself.

* * *


End file.
